His Warlock
by BBGryphon
Summary: Arthur has been crowned Prince of Camelot, and Merlin is busy fighting for his destiny. A shirt and a sneeze happen, and now they can't keep their hands off each other. Will that change their destiny? Or is it what they were meant to be all along? Rated M for future chapters. P.S. Beware to be bombarded with flashbacks. P.P.S. Crappy summary, I know. Hopefully better story inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK. I am finally doing this. I am finally serious about writing a proper fanfic. So dear readers, thank you for choosing to read this, and I will do everything in my power to not disappoint you. First things first, the story's chapters will probably not be in a proper chronological order. The story will go back and forth through time. I might, might not repost this in a different order, if I see fit. But meanwhile, bear with me.

Secondly, here come the warnings. This is a Merthur pairing, so if you don't like it; don't read it. For now, I'll keep the smut mild. More fluff but no serious graphic smut. Later the smexy times will come.

Thirdly, before you get to reading, I promise a new chapter every Monday, unless something terrifically horrible happens to me…. Now enjoy…. (^_^)

* * *

Merlin's POV

Merlin sat down on the bank of the small brook running outside the walls of Camelot. He was here with Arthur for hunting practice. They had spent a couple of good hours riding horseback in the woods, but came across no game to hunt. Out of sheer boredom Arthur had suggested that they duel. So that's what they had ended up doing. After months of spending most of his time beside Arthur, and being his sparring partner, or rather more accurately put; his punching bag, Merlin had easily managed to spar with almost no difficulty against Arthur's lazy swings of his sword. But as always, Arthur quickly tired of using the same techniques over and over again. He wanted to try something more challenging. _That cocky clotpole._

"Say, Merlin," Arthur had said, swinging his sword around. Merlin had cocked his head at him, staring in those arrogant blue eyes of his. "I wonder, if we could try this new move I've been thinking of lately," Arthur had said, answering Merlin's questioning look. "I'm not too sure I'd want to be on the receiving end," Merlin had said, looking down at his sword, not trying very hard to hide his widening smirk. "After all, sire, a royal ass like you with those clumsy sword moves of yours, I am afraid you'd trip over your own feet, impaling yourself as a result. What would I tell King Uther then?" Merlin had looked up at Arthur then, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"My dear King," Merlin had said, kneeling before an imaginary throne, "I am almost sorry to deliver these grave news." Merlin had gone on, not bothered in the slightest by Arthur's expression which clearly said he was not amused. "Your son, the poor clumsy fellow, has per—" "Merlin!" Merlin had looked up at Arthur, disappointed to be interrupted. "You look like a buffoon kneeling there and talking to yourself. So do me a favour and stand up, before I fall to my temptations and impale you." _Which he successfully did_, Merlin thought to himself, that royal klutz! He winced as he pulled his shirt over his head. _He said he had the whole thing under control! And then he went and somehow wedged_ —Merlin winced again — _his sword into my shoulder._

He looked at the gash on his shoulder. Luckily it was neither deep nor serious. But obviously painful. He mentally noted to never trust Arthur with his life again. Merlin dipped his hands into the brook, enjoying the feel of the cool water current passing through his fingers. _But_, Merlin sighed heavily, _it is my destiny to put my life on the line for Arthur's. Besides, I don't what I'd do if…_ Merlin shook his head trying to forget the countless close encounters Arthur had had with death. He washed his hands before scooping up some water to dab at the wound. As he was busy cleaning his cut, he heard a snap of twigs behind him.

Arthur's POV

_God_, Arthur thought, shaking his head and running a calloused hand through his blond hair. He felt like an outright fool. What possessed him to go ahead and try out a stupid move he's never even practiced beforehand, on an unexperienced manservant? But he went and did it, and ended up injuring Merlin. Merlin hadn't even let him look at the damage, let alone apologize. Merlin had simply cried out in pain and anger before quickly turning on his heels and running in the opposite direction. Arthur recalled those angry eyes of the brunette's and his disappearing back. He remembered how Merlin clutched at his shoulder.

_Geez_, Arthur started pacing again. _The cut couldn't have been such a big deal now, right? I mean, Merlin can be such a girl sometimes._ Arthur thought to himself, trying convince himself it wasn't his fault. But then Merlin's face had to flash in the blonde's mind, only to remind him of those blue eyes filled with pain. _Alright. Alright! I will go after him._ Arthur thought, throwing up his arms in defeat. _I need to at least apologise to him._

Arthur turned and walked down the path where he last saw Merlin disappear. He pushed a couple of branches out of the way, before reaching the clearing in front of the brook. There he saw Merlin kneeling beside the brook. He was about to call out to his manservant, but stopped in mid-thought when Merlin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his curly head.

Arthur felt his breath hitch when his eyes fell on the raw skin of the brunette's back. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the beauty of Merlin's flawless skin. _So pale, so smooth. Smoother than a girl's_, Arthur noted. _And those lean back muscles._ His eyes trailed hungrily from the brunette's angular shoulders to the suggestive gap right above the waistband.

Arthur bit his lower lip, as doubt and lust confounded his mind. He and Merlin were close, but he'd never looked at the brunette this way before. Though there was something about his manservant. Something that intrigued the prince, that held him captive whenever Merlin laughed, or smiled or simply looked at the blonde with those honest yet cunning eyes of his. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

But now, looking at the brunette in his naked glory, Arthur couldn't help but think that maybe he just had feelings for his manservant. _No_, thought Arthur, his eyebrows dipping low, _that can't be right. We're both men. He's my manservant. This is not right._ Arthur shook his head one last time before thinking, that he must be either really tired or really hungry for him to think such nonsense. But then again, when his fell upon Merlin's pale skin, he couldn't help but breathe out in a feverish delight.

He stepped forward, accidentally stepping on a twig. It cracked underfoot, echoing loudly in the clearing. And just when he thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, Merlin turned around as quick as lightning, looking directly at him. Arthur could've sworn his heart stopped at that moment.

Merlin's POV

Merlin spun around, a spell on his tongue, ready to knock out any unexpected bandits if needed. _Speak of the devil…_, Merlin cursed, as he saw Arthur appear in the clearing. Then his eyes fell on Arthur's expression and he completely forgot about the words in his mouth when. He swallowed his words, feeling an unfamiliar heat creep through his stomach up to his chest.

Arthur's face was full of bewilderment, but his flushed cheeks and his eyes told the warlock something else… Merlin couldn't exactly say what he was seeing in Arthur's eyes, for it was the first time he saw such an expression in them. _No_, Merlin thought, _there was this one time… That time Morgana wore that dress…_ Suddenly Merlin was very conscious of his naked torso. _No way in Camelot…_ the brunette thought as realisation hit him. _Arthur can't possibly … see me in that way?!_

Merlin's &amp; Arthur's POV

Merlin whipped around quick as lighting, trying to hide the creeping heat on his cheeks. He resumed to washing his wound, even though it didn't need cleaning anymore. "Come here to apologise, clotpole?" Merlin asked, his voice hitching to a squeak at the last word. _Keep it under control_, Merlin, he muttered to himself.

Arthur seemed to snap back to reality at Merlin's voice. "Yes." Arthur said quietly, sighing. Merlin blinked in surprise at Arthur's response. Usually Arthur would snap comments back at him and call him names. And as far Merlin could tell, Arthur _never_ apologised.

"So?" Merlin said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He turned around to look at Arthur again, only to come face to face with the blonde. While Merlin had been contemplating about Arthur's actions, the blonde had quietly crept closer, as he too was trying to make sense of his actions. He was now crouching down, next to the kneeling Merlin, both gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Blue on blue.

Merlin reacted first. He pulled back, conscious of his reddening cheeks, but winced in regret at the sudden movement as his shoulder throbbed. _I should've healed the damned thing when I had the chance!_ Merlin sighed through gritted teeth. Then Arthur reacted.

He placed his hand on Merlin's wound, gently caressing it. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" he asked the brunette, not losing eye-contact. With Arthur's gentle touches one his shoulder, Merlin had second thoughts about healing his shoulder. "Of course it does!" Merlin retorted, blushing slightly at not at admitting weakness in front of his prince but at the unclean thoughts he tried to keep in his head.

Arthur laughed at the brunette's reply. "Come on now, Merlin. Don't be such a girl!" Merlin blushed harder at this, but that didn't stop him from fighting back. "Then a royal ass like you, sire, shouldn't go around chopping up girls to pieces!" But Arthur's grin only widened. "Aha!" the blonde said, standing up, "So you do admit to being a girl!" Merlin's mouth fell open, and he turned the deepest shade of scarlet. Arthur laughed at Merlin's obvious embarrassment.

_God, he's so cute,_ Arthur thought, still laughing. Merlin tried to hit him in the shins, but his shoulder prevented him from doing so. Arthur stopped laughing and his smile turned into a frown as he looked at Merlin's face contorting into pain. He bent down, offering his hands at the furiously blushing brunette. "Here, grab on. I'll help you up." Arthur said, a smile playing on his pink lips.

Merlin tried to swat his hands away, while thinking of how kissable those lips looked. But despite Merlin's attempt, Arthur still grabbed the brunette from under his armpits, raising him up like a child. Merlin blushed again, as the blonde's arm snaked around his waist to support him to his feet.

They started walking back to their horses, Arthur with his arm still wrapped around Merlin's waist, and Merlin very conscious of Arthur's fingers gently caressing his abdomen. He couldn't do this anymore; Merlin had to get away from the sheer closeness to his prince before he went and did something foolish.

"Ah!" Merlin suddenly stopped. "My shirt!" He was about to turn around to go fetch it, when he felt Arthur's arm tighten around him some more. "You don't need it…" Arthur said quietly. Merlin looked flustered at this, trying hard to keep his body and breathing under control. "Of course I do. I can't go back looking like this!"

"What's wrong with looking like this?" Arthur voiced his words slowly, slurring them, his voice suddenly gruff and really quiet. Merlin's heart started to thump really loudly when he slowly looked up the blonde. Arthur didn't need to say the next couple of words, because his eyes told Merlin all he need to know. "You look great like this…" Arthur felt Merlin stiffen in his arm. _Did I overdo it?_ Arthur wondered, but then caught the growing blush on the brunette's cheeks that was extending down to his pale nape.

Arthur unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at Merlin's bare nape. Luckily, Arthur came to his senses before he let himself fall to his desires, even though he still wanted to bent down and ravage the brunette's oh so invitingly pale skin. He set Merlin down on a nearby rock, and crouched down next to him so he was face to face with the warlock.

Arthur's hand was back on Merlin's wound, caressing it. Merlin sighed at the feeling of Arthur's fingers on his bare skin. If only he could have more of the blonde's touch. _He's the prince, Merlin. He would never look at his manservant in that way, you're nothing more than a friend to him,_ Merlin thought to himself as the feeling of loneliness wrapped around him.

Suddenly, Arthur's hand moved from the brunette's shoulder to his cheek, wrapping a finger on a loose lock of hair. If Merlin couldn't breathe properly before, then he must've stopped breathing completely in that instant. Arthur's face was so close to his, it was scaring the warlock. His heart was hammering in his chest at a speed he'd thought not possible.

They locked eyes, both gazing intensely in the other's, searching for answers to these overwhelming feelings. Merlin was unconsciously admiring Arthur's long lashes, before looking into the blonde's blue orbs, taking notice of his lust filled eyes. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered, feeling his breath bounce back on his face. Arthur didn't say anything, but his lips parted slightly, and his hand stopped moving completely.

"Arthur…" Merlin felt his face dare come nearer to the prince's, so near, that he felt the blonde radiate intense heat. Arthur's gaze was distant, and his eyelids were slowly closing. Merlin's heart continued to thrum against his aching chest. "Do you…?" But before Merlin could voice his whole question, he felt Arthur's lips against his.

The kiss was full of lust and panic. Desperate and full of want. Their lips moved against each other feverishly and with such intensity, it set both of their lips alight with fire. How long Merlin had secretly waited for this to happen, that he was now afraid that when they would part, it'd be the end of them. Of everything they have built so far.

Arthur was thinking along the same lines. What if Merlin hated him for doing this? What if Merlin left him? He couldn't stand the thought of his manservant disappearing forever when he had finally closed the gap between them.

They pulled apart for breath, interrupting both men's thoughts. But they wouldn't breath, they couldn't. They were both waiting to see what happened next. How would the other react to this sudden kiss? But they couldn't wait anymore. They simply would not. The line between them was breached, and all they had to do is breach it again.

So Merlin grabbed Arthur's face and clashed their lips back together, as Arthur wound both of his arms around Merlin's naked waist. Pulling him closer. That's when they knew the world wouldn't end after their first kiss. That's also when Merlin pulled apart in the heat of the moment, turned his face away from Arthur and sneezed. Really loudly.

_How unattractive_, Arthur thought, still dazed from the kiss. Merlin rubbed his nose, and looked sheepishly at Arthur. "Can I have my shirt back now, sire?" Merlin asked, blushing. Instead of answering the warlock's question, Arthur bent down to kiss Merlin one more time.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews or comments or anything would be greatly appreciated. One thing that I would really like is some tips on how to be able to describe these two pretty boys apart without causing any confusion. Tho I hope I did it well…. (O_O)

XXX BB


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahoy there! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy! This might be a bit long tho. I just wanted to get my pretty boys drunk... eheheh

* * *

~_2 months earlier~_

"Do you, Arthur Pendragon, swear on your life to see to the safety of your kingdom and to fulfil your duty justly to the people of Camelot?" Uther looked down into his sons eyes, his sword hovering above the prince-to-be's shoulder. Arthur looked up at his father, his face serene, but his eyes sparkled in the bright candlelight.

"I pledge my life to both the kingdom of Camelot and its people in name of the rightful ruler, King Uther, my father. I take this oath upon myself to fulfil all my duties with just and fairness, and swear to not let hate cloud my judgements." "Then, Arthur Pendragon, from this night forth you are the rightful heir and prince of Camelot," Uther's voice boomed proudly in large hall, as he lowered the golden crown down on the young prince's head.

Merlin and Gwen were standing at the back of the hall, but they had a perfect view of all that was taking place. Gwen looked up at Merlin, who was standing upright, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You must be proud of him…" she said, smiling softly at the warlock. Merlin was brought back to earth by Gwen's words. He looked at her carefully, frowning slightly. "If you mean that washing his royal socks would be even more of a privilege now, then yes," Merlin said turning back to look at Arthur, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"Merlin, I can see it." Gwen whispered, leaning closer to the brunette, her eyes serious. He shook his head, the frown he'd given her earlier regressing back on his face. "I know you're happy for Arthur. I can see it on your face whenever you're next to him. You care about him." Merlin shook his head some more, a foolish smile playing on his lips. "That's not tr—,"

"You're a really bad liar Merlin, you do know that, don't you?" Gwen interrupted him, giggling at his flustered expression, and his reddening cheeks. "It's ok," she whispered through her smile, "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I can still see the pride in your eyes. You must b—" "Of course I am proud! I wash those socks! They are some very clean socks." Merlin said gladly changing the subject, even though he was still fully aware of his flushed cheeks.

The feast had started meanwhile the two servants continued to chat idly, waiting for the night to pass by. At one point, Merlin leaned in, his cheeks reddening maddeningly once again, before he finally managed to stutter what he wanted to say. "You — you won't tell him, will you?" Gwen only giggled some more at the sudden question, before she whispered back at the warlock, "Only if you tell him first." At that Merlin's heart would not cease to thrum crazily in his chest.

The banquet had finished hours ago, and all the noble men, ladies and knights had returned back to their rooms. King Uther had disappeared too, but with a young lady from the neighbouring kingdom by his side. The almost empty hall was now filled with Arthur's and Merlin's laughter. Beside them Gwen was giggling at the jokes Morgana was making about the two drunken men.

The group continued to laugh and joke, toasting Arthur occasionally, which meant they had more drink out of their goblets. After a couple more goblets of red wine, Morgana stopped arguing with Arthur and started to look slightly peaky. Gwen took this as sign for her to take her lady back to her sleeping chambers. Arthur and his manservant watched them with amusement, as the two women struggled out of the hall.

When the doors slammed shut, Arthur started giggling. Merlin, who was also very drunk, started giggling too, even though he had no idea why they were laughing. After a couple of minutes of nonsensical laughter, Arthur stopped and laid his head down on the table. Merlin did the same, and out of no apparent reason, he started blowing softly on the prince's blonde head. But he stopped when he heard Arthur give out a loud snore against the table top.

"It seems the sleepy dollophead can't hold his drink as well as his manservant," Merlin giggled proudly. He stood up, and grabbed his prince awkwardly below his armpits, trying to pull Arthur to his feet. Arthur just leaned against Merlin's chest, sleeping like a baby. "Merlin…. stop… making… up… words," Arthur muttered, his head drooping on his chest. Merlin smirked at Arthur's failed attempt to stay awake.

"I think it's time to put the princess back to bed," Merlin giggled some more as he dragged the blonde outside the hall, and towards the staircase. There, he stopped, but didn't let go of the blonde yet. _Now, how in great Camelot am I going to get this clotpole up to his chambers, _Merlin thought to himself, looking at the looming staircase before him.

He looked down at Arthur's sleeping face and decided it was safe. He then muttered a spell under his breath, and Arthur slowly rose into the air, floating on an invisible cloud. Merlin smiled like a fool, and walked up the stairs, trying hard not to trip over his own feet. Arthur obediently bobbed behind the staggering Merlin, as they slowly made it to the top floor.

At Arthur's door, Merlin took the blonde back into his arms. He kicked the door open unceremoniously and stumbled in. On his way to the bed, he tripped over a pair of boots and he fell flat on top of the bed with the snoozing Arthur beneath him. Arthur continued to sleep undisturbed by the sudden fall and oomph of air, so Merlin decided this was a good time to take his leave, before Arthur would wake up. He tried to stand up, but his arms were still wrapped around Arthur's chest. And since the prince's built was heavier and wider than his manservant's, Merlin could only wiggle here and there but without managing to break apart from Arthur's body.

The brunette soon tired out, and stopped wiggling, laying his curly head against the nape of the blonde's. He tried to stay awake, but his thumping headache and his tired body only made it harder. Still breathing heavily, and his heart thumping wildly at the intoxicating closeness between them, he gave in to his closing eyelids. Soon, both men were snoring loudly, Arthur being the loudest and with Merlin's arms protectively wrapped around his torso.

~in the morning~

The feeble light of the morning dawn streamed into the dark chamber. Some minutes later, it had crept from the foot of the bed onto the prince's peaceful face. At this he frowned, and opened his eyes slowly, to see the source of the disturbance, but only shut them back when the light made him aware of the maddening headache he was sporting. He raised his hand, or tried to. That's when he took notice of the weight pinning him down on the soft mattress of his bed.

_What in the world? _Arthur wondered with his eyes still closed, as he tried to budge, but couldn't. He realised someone, or something had their arms wrapped around his chest, and was — _asleep? _Arthur's brow dipped lower in confusion, as he laid there, pinned by something, listening to the rhythmical breaths of the something. He tried opening his eyes again, and found that the stream of sunlight had moved on. The prince took in the bearings of his room, and tried to twist around so he could see who this person was. As he wiggled back and forth, that someone shifted their body, allowing Arthur to turn around completely.

Arthur blinked in surprise at what he saw. He was face to face with his sleeping manservant. "Merlin?" Arthur voiced his thoughts aloud. Merlin didn't react to his voice, but the brunette did move closer to Arthur, only snuggle closer in the blonde's chest. Arthur tensed for a few moments. As he sat there taking in the closeness of his manservant, he thought he saw Merlin glow. He rubbed his eyes, before looking again at the brunette in his arms. _Just my imagination,_ Arthur thought, sighing in relief.

He carefully pushed the clinging Merlin away, and stood up. It took him a while to get his bearings with his head spinning them out of focus. When he stopped seeing prancing unicorns and stars, and started seeing the actual floor beneath him, then he decided it was safe to cross his chamber and step out into the quiet hall. He slowly trudged towards the staircase with a hand hovering next the to the wall. Just in case his legs gave way.

After a good twenty minutes of stumbling around, Arthur made it to the other side of the castle, where the court physician could be found. He knocked on the door, still swaying slightly, but seeing much clearer. Not getting any response, he leaned on the door, and it creaked open. Arthur stepped in when he heard three loud snores come from the corner of the room. He walked over to the slumbering physician. After looking at old man longer than necessary, Arthur remembered why he was here to begin with.

_Merlin_, he thought to himself. _No?_ Arthur cocked his head, and that's when his headache decided to remind him of his hangover. _Aaah, _Arthur sighed. He looked down at the sleeping man, and poked him. Gaius woke up instantly, despite the deep snores that was coming from him just earlier.

"Gaius," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows high as he tried to remember what words sounded like. _What in the name of Camelot did I drink last night?_ Arthur thought in the silence. "Yes, my lord?" Gaius' voice brought Arthur back from yesterday night's events. "Do you happen to have something for this?" Arthur asked, pointing at his head as if it might explode. "Did the young master have too much of a drink last night?" Gaius asked with a smirk, as he walked towards his shelves that were filled with dust, termites, books and bottles of other unmentionable things.

"Yes." Arthur said without thinking. Then, "No?" He wasn't sure. Gaius returned, with two bottles in hand, and gave them to the confused prince. "How did you know?" Arthur asked, looking at the two bottles in his hand. Gaius just smiled, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I presume Merlin had helped you, sire, to your chambers before you had retired. Anyway, he isn't in his bed." The physician said, suggesting the wide open door and the empty bed of what was supposed to be Merlin's bedroom. Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Thank you, Gaius."

After climbing the stairs back up, Arthur made a mental note to ask Merlin how he had succeeded clambering the stairs without causing any injuries to the both of them. When he reached the door, he contemplated whether he should thank the brunette or not. He shrugged, and walked into his chamber.

Merlin was still sleeping away, but this time he was sprawled across the whole mattress, with his shirt somehow raised, exposing the pale skin underneath. Arthur shook his head, wondering how useless his manservant could possibly be. He walked over to the brunette, his eyes were still helplessly drawn to the bare skin. _It looks just like a girl's…_ Arthur thought. _Wait, what?_

"Merlin! Wake up you idiot." Arthur said, wincing at the loudness of his own voice. He poked the brunette in the stomach one last time. "Clotpole. Leave me alone." Merlin mumbled, turning on his side. Arthur unconsciously moved the locks of hair that fell on Merlin's face away. "If you don't wake up, I am afraid I'll have to kick you out of chambers by force then." Merlin's cheeks might've reddened, but Arthur was still feeling fuzzy.

"So what, if I wake up, then you'll kick me out _nicely_? Isn't there a way for me to avoid your dirty stinking socks?" Merlin asked the blonde, opening one eye, and looking directly at him. "Yes. About those socks, I do believe it is your duty to wash them properly." Arthur said, nodding in agreement with himself.

"Now, do get up Merlin, before I really do kick you out." Merlin huffed, and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You and your royal socks. When will you stop tormenting me Arthur, eh?" the brunette chuckled, shaking his head. Arthur shrugged and gave Merlin one of the bottles. "For your headache. Drink." He told the brunette, before uncapping his bottle and downing it in one gulp.

"So, first you poke me to death, then you threaten me, and now you're being nice to me? I don't think that's how royal asses like you are supposed to work." Merlin's smirk only made Arthur smirk back at him. "If you don't like me being nice to you, then tell me. I wouldn't mind taking the pleasure of kicking that annoying arse of yours." Merlin only laughed at the blonde, before downing his bottle too. He grimaced at the aftertaste.

"Say, Merlin?" Merlin looked at his prince, with something that could have been called affection, except his eyes looked too mischievous for it to be so. "Mind telling how we ended up here after Morgana and Gwen had left the court?" "Oh, _that. _Well, to keep it simple, you fell asleep on the table, drooled a bit here and there." Merlin made a face of disgust at saying this. "Then I dragged you upstairs to your chambers. I would've never guessed such an arrogant stuck-up like you could weigh _so_ much. And when we reached you chambers, well, I guess I should stop there," Merlin smiled, the mischievous twinkle sparkling brighter. "No. Don't stop. Tell me what happened next," Arthur whispered, feeling his ego very much offended.

"Oh," Merlin said, trying to sneak out the room now that he noticed the evil glint in the blonde's blue eyes. "Well, you said something about feeling scared of the dark, and that you didn't want to sleep alone. So —" but before Merlin could finish throwing his taunts at the prince he was headlocked and then thrown out of the room. _That should teach him a lesson,_ Arthur thought, closing the chamber door. That's when he noticed a pair of dirty socks on top of his mattress. "MERLIN!"

* * *

Yes, those were Merlin's socks. They are blue like his shirt!

But that's besides the point. Next chapter will be more interesting. I just needed to write this so I could make the time the story is taking place more official and also to sorta of show what they were like before *ahem* the previous chapter.

Those who are waiting for the smut, well i am sorry, but I want to give the plot an actual shot. if it doesn't work out, then smut it will be. But otherwise be patient!

Thank you to all my readers and my followers. Suggestions for the story will be gladly accepted. Reviews too, dead or alive would be appreciated. Until then, *starts typing the third chapter* O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers. Apologies for the late chapter. I know all I have is excuses, but I am still very sorry. Gomenasai! *bows down*

As compensation for this tardy baby here, the fourth will be posted earlier, sometime this week . Please enjoy. Also, this chpt takes place after the first one. I know, crappy timing, but eh.

* * *

Morgana's POV

Morgana eyed the two suspiciously through her chamber window. When Arthur had left with his manservant on their hunting expedition they had been as cheerful as those two could get, but now as she looked at them from behind her curtain, the tension between the two young men was noticeably strong. Even a blind fool could sense that something had happened.

Merlin didn't even help Arthur unsaddle from his horse, but rather he stood awkwardly by the blonde's horse, looking down at something. After Arthur practically fell off his horse, he walked straight past Merlin towards the castle doors, not giving his manservant a second glance. The door to her chamber suddenly opened, and Gwen walked in, holding a basket of freshly laundered sheets. "My lady," she said, bowing after she had laid out the sheets, and turned around to go back to her chores. "Gwen! Wait. Come here for a moment," Morgana said, beckoning Gwen closer.

"Those two," she said, jabbing at the window, but not looking at it, "Don't you think there's something unusual about them?" "Who?" Gwen asked, peering through the window at the now empty courtyard. "Oh. They're gone?" "My lady, who might you be talking about?" Gwen asked, smiling at Morgana. "Oh, you know, Arthur and Merlin. They're acting unusually distant," the ward said, with a frown on her face.

"I am certain that whatever it is, everything will go back to normal. You mustn't worry yourself, my lady." Gwen said, picking up the empty basket and bowed once again before leaving. "I have a feeling that whatever it is, it has changed them too much for them to go back to normal," Morgana's voice echoed in the empty room, as she stood there, still looking at the empty courtyard.

Merlin's POV

Arthur didn't even look at him on the way back. In fact neither of them had said a word, nor given each other a second glance after _that. _After their last… kiss…, Merlin still couldn't believe they had kissed, Arthur had quickly pulled away, as if he had just realised something. He then apologised, looking away from Merlin, the words just barely audible. Merlin tensed, waiting for Arthur say something. But he didn't.

Arthur stood up and turned his back to his manservant. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he started walking back towards the horses. Merlin had just stayed there, half naked, cold, and suddenly feeling very much like the whole of Uther's army had just stomped on him. "Arthur?" he had croaked, all feeling of bliss draining away from him, only to be replaced with dread. But Arthur had ignored him, and kept walking away from the pitiful sight of his manservant.

Merlin had sat on the rock for a while longer, trying to compose his miserable state. _Arthur must despise now me, _Merlin had thought. But as he had stood up and walked back to the river bank, he had realised that it wasn't him who had kissed Arthur. Arthur had closed the gap between them. And the thought wouldn't leave his mind, which was why Merlin was feeling so confused and crushed. He kept glancing at the prince riding in front of him, thinking. But his emotions kept resurfacing.

_Does Arthur regret kissing me then? Was he not feeling well? Maybe the whole first kiss didn't even happen!? But was it really just an accident? _Merlin kept trying to find some excuse or explanation for the kiss. But with each question he felt like he was falling deeper into the pool of uncertainty and confusion. He wanted to ask Arthur so many things. _Why did you kiss me? Did you even kiss me? Do you_— , Merlin shook his head, trying to rid himself of that specific thought. He was afraid that if he did ask, he wouldn't like the answers he might get. So he kept quiet, with his thoughts still in turmoil.

The rest of their ride back to Camelot was so quiet that Merlin was actually glad for once to hear the bustling noise of the townspeople as they reached the walls of Camelot. They reached the main courtyard, and Merlin got off his horse and as usual went over to Arthur to help him get off. But when he extended a hand to Arthur, Arthur pushed it away.

The prince got off by himself, almost falling in the process. If it were any other time, Merlin would've laughed. But now, he just stood quietly beside the horse, feeling utterly dejected. And when Arthur walked right past him, he could barely stop himself from grabbing the blonde to stop him and kiss him again. He wanted the warmth back on his lips. He wanted to shout at Arthur too, for doing this to him. But what he wanted most was the prince's arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

A sob racked through his body. Merlin wiped his eyes with his arm, and was surprised but happy to see no tears. He didn't want anybody to catch him teary-eyed. _So stupid,_ he sighed, _I am so stupid. _He walked the horses back to the stables. His chest still hurt, but his anger at Arthur's coldness towards him was stronger. If Arthur hated him, then so be it. Merlin couldn't force Arthur to … love him. And he didn't want that. But what made Merlin feel even worse as he reached the stables, was the fact that he lost a friend. He sighed again, _stupid, stupid_.

Merlin tied up the horses, and carried the bags back to his chamber. On his way there he bumped into Gwen. "Oh. Merlin!" she said smiling, "Gaius needs you in his chambers. He didn't really say why." "Yeah. I was just on my way there," Merlin said, trying to return the smile. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Arthur?"

Merlin was slightly taken aback by her question. _How did she know it was about Arthur? _"What makes you think so?" he asked, now trying to edge away from her so to avoid broaching the subject. "Oh, it was just Morgana talking. She saw you two return," she said, looking at Merlin carefully. "She did?" Merlin felt suddenly nervous. _How much did she see? _

"Oh, why do you look so worried? Morgana was probably just tired. Besides if something did happen between you two," Gwen said, her eyes boring into Merlin's, "I am sure that Arthur will come to his senses and both of you will forget it even happened." Merlin blinked. He didn't want to forget. "You think so?" he said, running a hand through his dark locks, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"So you did get into an argument!" said Gwen, smiling at her triumph. "Aah. I should go now… Gaius is probably wondering what's taking me so long," Merlin said hurriedly, trying to escape Gwen's surprisingly sharp deductive skills before she found out anything else. He trusted Gwen, but this was something he didn't want anyone to know. "Merlin! You know I will find out about it eventually." Merlin turned around, walking backwards now. "I hope that never happens." Then he turned around and ran down to the court physician's chambers.

Merlin more or less burst into the room, gasping. Gaius cocked up an eyebrow and looked at Merlin with one startling blue eye. "Is that any way to enter a room? You gave me a fright there." Gaius tutted, returning to his test tubes. "I almost thought Camelot was under attack by some dreadful witch." Merlin laughed half-heartedly and went over to Gaius, dropping the bags down next to the table, and joining him at the work table.

"What are you working on?" he asked, peering at the weird substance in the tubes. "There's been a recent case of a nasty cold going around in the lower town." As if to prove that, Merlin turned his head away and sneezed loudly. "How fortunate," Gaius said, his eyes twinkling. "What?" Merlin asked the physician, wondering what he was up to. Then he noticed the way Gaius was holding the test tubes. "Oh no. If you think I am going to try that, then you're absolutely wrong. And besides, I don't even have a cold. Trust me, I am feeling all right!" Merlin smiled, despite the fact that he was feeling worse by the minute.

"If you say so," the physician sighed, not believing a word Merlin had just said. "I have some errands for you to run. I believe Arthur doesn't need you at the moment, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Merlin groaned both at the mention of more work and Arthur. He didn't want to think about either right now. He just wanted to go to bed for the rest of the day and sulk. But he still ended up going down at the market to fetch some ingredients for Gaius' "cure".

Merlin looked at the list the physician had given him, trying to read the messy ink blots that were supposed to be words. _Skullcap, pepper…mint?, and is that turmeric? _Merlin wondered how Gaius wanted him to find all the ingredients if he didn't even know what the ingredients were. _Gaius should practice his writing more, _Merlin thought squinting once more at the parchment in his hand.

In the end he gave up, and just gave the list to the merchant at the stall. It seemed like the merchant had no problem reading Gaius' handwriting because a couple of minutes later, Merlin was walking back towards the castle with a small pouch filled with what he hoped was the right ingredients.

After entering the castle, and on his way back to the physician's room, Merlin was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness. He stumbled, almost dropping the bag. When he finally made it to the chamber, he was clutching his head, trying to stop the constant thrumming of pain in his head. Gaius looked up and saw Merlin's state of agony. He hurried over, took the bag from Merlin's hand, and ushered the warlock to his bed. Merlin lay down, still clutching his head, almost afraid he might lose it.

Gaius disappeared but reappeared soon again, with a small cup. "Drink this." Merlin took the cup from the old man's hands, and drunk, but spit half of it back. "It's disgusting," he said grimacing at the bitter taste numbing his mouth. "I know, but it will ease the pain," Gaius said, urging Merlin to take the cup back. Merlin reluctantly downed the whole cup.

The drink made Merlin feel numb all over, but his headache got no better. To him, it felt like he was wearing a helm on which someone was constantly banging on. "What happened? Are you feeling better?" Gaius asked, surprising Merlin. He forgot that the old man was still in the room. "No. My head still hurts," Merlin groaned. It hurt to talk.

"Shush now. I'll make you a sleeping draught. Rest for now. And try not to move." Then Gaius disappeared again. Merlin fell into a restless doze. He didn't dream of anything, just felt the pain course from his burning head down to his numbing toes. _Why is everything bad happening to me today? _He closed his eyes, and sighed, feeling his eyes start tearing.

He felt a hand on his forehead. Merlin opened his eyes, and saw Gaius' worried face loom over him. "Here, take this. It'll help you sleep." Merlin took the bottle and tasted the red solution in it. Surprisingly it was sweet. As he drank it, Gaius explained to him that his symptoms were that of a normal fever, and that he shouldn't worry too much about being seriously ill.

"A good night's rest and you'll be feeling all better tomorrow morning." Merlin was half listening so all he heard was _rest _and _morning_. He smiled for no apparent reason and closed his eyes again. Soon he fell asleep. Gaius smiled at the sleeping brunette and left him, shutting the door behind him. The darkness enveloped Merlin as the night drew on. That night he had only nightmares.

* * *

Sooooo? Any comments, besides the fact that's it's a day late… Next chapter I'll be posting tomorrow evening or Thurs morn. Also I need help. I need another name for chamber, I don't want to use room, so any suggestions? Thx for reading and commenting so far. I really appreciate it. Makes me want to write moar! Oh Yay!

XXX BB

*edit: Sry for those who read it with the mistakes. Next time I will correct it before posting it. I hope it wasn't too bad…

**edit. Apologies for the formatting error. EEEH


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Hello again! So here we are, chpt 4 Part 1! Let the nightmares begin…

* * *

Merlin's POV

It was dark and really loud. Merlin turned around in circles, trying to see the source of the loud clanging metal noises. But the darkness wouldn't dissipate. It was like a thick fog that felt very much like a black suffocating cloud. He could feel it envelop him and swallow him whole. He tried to produce a light orb, but nothing happened. That's when Merlin panicked. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but if he couldn't use his magic, he was as good as dead.

He turned around again, and this time he thought he could see light in the far corner of the darkness. He hurried over, but when he got there, it was gone. Something flashed by, and he fell down in surprise. He looked up and saw he was in _the fighting arena? What am I doing here?_ The brunette stood up, shaking slightly from the fall. The darkness finally cleared, and that's when Merlin caught sight of what was happening in the centre of the arena. It was Arthur.

His sword was brandished, his helm raised revealing his face and icy blue eyes. The prince swung the sword down, and struck the target hard. It was only then that Merlin noticed there was something else in the arena. He ran closer to where that battle was taking place, and saw the thing. _The Black Knight._ Merlin stopped, his heart racing. _Arthur's going to lose. He doesn't have the Excalibur, _though Merlin, panicking._ Why did I throw the sword at the bottom of the lake? _He turned around, but there was no forest behind him, nor any castle. The darkness was creeping in again, eating at audience.

_I have to save Arthur first,_ he thought, watching at Arthur block another of the black knight's moves. _But what do I do? I can't use my magic, even if I wanted to._ So he did the desperate. "Arthur!" he shouted at the prince trying to get his attention. Arthur reacted at the sound of Merlin's voice. He half turned his head towards the brunette, but it was just enough for Merlin to catch glimpse of the surprise on his face. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, almost shocked to see his manservant standing there. He then quickly parred the opponent's strike.

"You have to pull out!" Merlin shouted back, looking around to find a weapon of sorts. "That's against the code of chivalry," Arthur shouted, dodging away from the opponent's attacks. "What? Are you serious?! You're going to die for chivalry? No! You're going to pull out now!" Merlin almost screamed. "I am not a coward, Merlin!" Arthur cried out. The knight took this opportunity of distraction to slam the sword against Arthur's shoulder, which made Arthur stumble and fall again. This time the prince didn't get up.

The opponent raised his sword, angling the point at the fallen prince's chest. Before he could plunge it down, Arthur kicked the knight in the shins, rolled over, and stood up again. "Arthur! You will die if you don't withdraw right now!" Merlin's voice was filled with fear and desperation. "You will not tell me what to do. I will not listen to this anymore!" Arthur barked angrily, as he walked over to the fallen knight. "I am trying to warn you! You can't kill the black knight!" _Please listen._

Arthur stopped in his tracks. _Thank God, _Merlin sighed. But when the blonde turned around to look at Merlin, Merlin's sigh stopped midway. Arthur's eyes were filled with white fury. He started walking towards Merlin, his sword pointing dangerously towards the brunette. "Arthur? What's wrong?" he said, his voice cracking, as he watched the blonde come closer. "What's wrong is that I am trying to warn you!" Arthur hissed at the cowering Merlin, raising his sword.

Before he could strike Merlin, Arthur changed. He literally morphed. Black smoke shrouded him, and before Merlin's eyes, where Arthur had stood, Uther towered. Merlin blinked. _What had just happened_? He then scanned the arena, but caught no sight of a warlock in proximity that could've caused the magic. He looked back at Uther, wondering where Arthur had disappeared to.

"King Uther?" Merlin asked, trying to see whether the apparition was real or not. At the sound of his name, the king snapped out of his daze, and locked his eyes on the warlock. "_You!_" he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. _Oh no, not this again! What is up with the whole Pendragon family hating me now? _Merlin thought, freaked out at the weirdness of all this.

"_You!_ You have magic!" Uther pointed accusingly at the brunette. Merlin being under stress and threat in the past few moments, hearing something like that made him laugh. "Look. I have no magic," the brunette said, and raised his arms, smiling for the first time, and feeling very calm.

"You do! I saw you! You traitor of Camelot!" Uther snarled. "I had thought of you as a loyal manservant. But of course, you were a spy for them all along!" Merlin backed up, as Uther swung his sword fatally close. "I told you, I have no magic!" And Merlin was telling the truth. He might've had magic before, but now his magic was gone.

Uther swung again, but this time, before it could get close, Merlin muttered a spell. He expected nothing to happen. But the sword stopped in mid-air, and floated away from Uther's hand. Both men looked up at the sword, with jaws hanging open. Uther looked at Merlin, his eyes accusing every single droplet of magic in the brunette's blood. "Oops?" Merlin turned and ran. But as he turned, so did the world and he fell into a whirlpool of darkness. For the first time, Merlin wondered if this was actually a dream, and not reality.

He kept falling, but it didn't feel like falling anymore. He was floating, or maybe he was standing still, and the smoke was just moving around him creating an optical illusion of movement. He couldn't tell. Lighting flashed somewhere in the smoke. He looked, and saw a hole of light. He walked, or more accurately bobbed on air towards it.

Inside the hole he could see a room. When he looked more carefully, he saw William, his childhood friend. Will was talking to someone. And that someone was _me?_ Merlin looked at the version of himself. Then realization hit him as he remembered this happening. They were arguing about Arthur

"That's not true!" Merlin heard the other him say. "Look Merlin, if you won't believe me, then fine. But you're living a lie. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. You were never friends to begin with. And it won't change even if you tell him the truth," the memory Will said before he left. Will's words struck Merlin in the heart, and he fell this time through the whirlpool.

More memories flashed by. His mother's face telling him Arthur liked him passed by. Then Merlin's own face appeared, saying "If Arthur knew the real me, he'd not only hate me, but kill me." Merlin's heart clenched again, as he kept falling.

At one point he stopped falling. He was now lying on the ground somewhere, but he didn't have the heart or the energy to get up and inspect his surroundings. He lay there, as the whole day's events came crashing on him. Arthur kissing him. Arthur ignoring him. Arthur slapping his hand away. Arthur walking right past him. Merlin kissing Arthur back. Merlin's want to run after Arthur and tell him the truth about everything.

_Arthur, I love you. _Merlin saw his vision blur, but didn't wipe the tears away. He let the salty drops run down his cheeks, past his ears. He closed his eyes, his heart deep in hurt, and his chest tight. "Arthur, you clotpole," he said out loud. "I love you." As he whispered those last three words, the darkness took him away.

* * *

Woooho! That was something. Part 2 later this day! Now we will get to see what Arthur was thinking all this time. Thank you for reading! Love the comments!

*edit: So sorry for the encryption errors. I have no idea why it keeps doing that to my stories. Sry I couldn't fix it earlier since I was in an Art Workshop, and just got out now.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

A/N: Apologies again for late update. I am really bad at this. Eeeh

But, enjoy!

* * *

Arthur's POV

Since their arrival in Camelot, Arthur could not concentrate on anything. After he had kissed Merlin, his brain had literally shut down. On their ride back, he couldn't think. The only thing that he had been capable of doing was to keep replaying in his mind that kiss. And the second one. Then there was that last one, which Arthur didn't want to visualize again. Because of that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. That feeling that one could feel when they knew they had done something morally wrong. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything anymore.

But now, sulking in his bedchamber, he could feel the silence tug at those hidden feelings at the back of his head. It was so quiet that it was actually freaking him out. He couldn't do this. His thoughts didn't want to stay quiet. They were in turmoil and wanted to break loose and to roam free in Arthur's very uneasy state of consciousness.

There's was a knock on his door, and that almost set the prince running for and out of the window. _What in the name of Camelot is wrong with me? _Arthur thought, his hand on the door handle, when the same realization that had hit him after he had pulled apart from Merlin's lips for the last time, pummelled him hard. _I kissed my manservant. I kissed my friend Merlin. And that is utt_— The door opened to its own accord before Arthur could get his thoughts in order for once.

Gwen stepped in, holding a covered platter, and noticed Arthur hunched, with a hand clutching at his throbbing nose. "My lord!" She laid the dish on the table, and hurried to prince in distress. "My sincere apologies! I wasn't a—" she was cut off by Arthur's raised hand. He stayed hunched a moment or two more, before he regained his full royal composure. His nose was still a little red and his eyes slightly teary. "It's absolutely alright. You have done nothing wrong, so don't apologise for no reason," Arthur muttered, the traces of embarrassment on his face fading away.

"Yes, my lord," Gwen lowered her head in a tiny bow, "I have brought you your dinner." She then turned to leave. "Gwen, wait. Where's Merlin? After all, it's his duty to serve my needs and me," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. "I am afraid, sire, Merlin has fallen ill. He's bedridden."

Merlin being sick was fine. But Gwen not meeting his eyes while telling him that was not fine. "Is there something I should know? Is he alright?" Gwen didn't raise her head. "It is highly possible that Merlin had caught the cold that had suddenly spread around the lower towns of Camelot," when she said this, she looked at Arthur, as if she was trying to say something else.

"Wait a minute. You said the lower towns in Camelot?" Gwen nodded. "Then that's not possible. On our way back we didn't pass through the towns, we went around. And Merlin shouldn't have had any reason to be there anyway," Arthur said, feeling better stating the facts. He couldn't afford having Merlin sick. Especially now in Arthur's current state of mind. _That idiot always picks the worst timings possible._

"The thing is, sire, Merlin had been down at the town markets just earlier." Arthur was about to ask Gwen why, but she answered for him. "We do have chores to tend to, after all, we _are_ servants," Gwen said. "And I should be getting back to the kitchens. I still have work to attend to. My lord," Gwen bowed, and disappeared behind the door, her curly bun of hair with her.

Arthur glanced out the window, and noticed that it was already getting dark now. The room felt colder now. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he noticed there was no fire lit. _Or no Merlin to stoke the fire,_ Arthur sighed longingly at the thought of the brunette's presence in his bedchamber. Only after thinking such wistful thoughts did Arthur realize that he had.

_Why am I thinking about him again? _he asked himself, running his hand for the umpteenth time through his hair. _I thought I had put all such thoughts aside. Us, _Arthur shook his head, _there is no us. There can't be us. It is wrong, and that kiss, _he let out a feverish sigh at this_, was a mistake. I wasn't thinking properly._

Merlin is his friend, and what's more was that he is a man, thought Arthur, listing the obvious. "I have no feelings whatsoever for my manservant. It is all a big misunderstanding," the blonde declared out loud in the desolate chamber. But then, if Arthur had no genuine feelings for the brunette, then what were those tight tugs in his chest whenever he thought about Merlin?

He stood up sighing in frustration. If he couldn't find an answer to why he felt this way, then he would go down and face the source of all his problems like a proper knight would do. Arthur was a man of action and not much thought, so he expected to be in and out of the physician's antechamber, his problems all solved with one look that he hoped would show him the grave error in his earlier desires. But he was so wrong.

One look was all it took to fuel those wants of Arthur's. He realised when looking upon the brunette's sleeping face that he had never seen it before, and that it looked so amazingly breathtaking.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, examining his manservant in all his peacefulness. He sighed worriedly at how pale Merlin looked, brushing a few strands of wet hairs from the brunette's sweaty forehead. Arthur pulled his hand instantly away at the sudden feel of heat. He then placed it back on Merlin's forehead, trying to see if what he felt wasn't just his imagination.

The door opened, and Gaius stepped in. "Ah. My lord. I did not expect to see you here," Gaius eyed Arthur's hand warily. Arthur withdrew his hand away, conscious of the physician's startling blue eyes on him.

"I was worried," was all Arthur had said. "There's nothing to worry about. As you have probably already deduced, Merlin has a fever, not a cold. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." Arthur didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the brunette's rising and falling chest. "I will leave then, if my assistance isn't required."

Arthur watched the old man hobble out and the door close behind him, leaving them in what would've been completely and utter darkness if it weren't for the small candle on the bedside table. Arthur placed his hand back on Merlin's forehead, caressing his brow.

Out of nowhere the brunette let out a quiet whimper, shaking his head from side to side. Arthur cupped Merlin's face with one hand, whispering soft reassurances into the warlock's ear. Merlin stopped shaking, but his chest kept rising and falling faster.

A tear escaped the brunette's shut eyes, and rolled down his cheek, stopping at Arthur's hand. The blonde removed his hand, and wiped the tear away, only to see another replace it. Any other time had this been happening, Arthur would've called Merlin a sissy for crying in bed. But now, sitting by his trembling friend, Arthur couldn't help but feel affection towards the brunette.

Arthur kept wiping away at the tears, stopping every now and then to whisper sweet nothings in Merlin's ear. A few moments ago, Arthur had been determined to push away all his feelings for his manservant, and go back to living the life that was intended for him; fulfilling his role as a dutiful and responsible prince of Camelot, wooing the pretty damsels that visited within the kingdom's walls, fighting duels, and later, taking his father's place as king. Because that's what was expected of him. But now, sitting next to Merlin, the prince would've given his title and rights away just to have the brunette back in his arms, and their lips pressed together again.

"Arthur, you clotpole." Arthur's heart stopped beating at that moment. He looked at Merlin, and seeing the brunette still fast asleep, he sighed in relief. Ok, maybe Arthur wasn't mentally prepared for Merlin to jump back in his arms right now, but for now he knew what felt for the warlock was real.

Arthur smiled sadly at the brunette, wondering how in Camelot will he ever confess his feelings. And whether it was the right choice to do so. _Because so many things could go so terribly wrong,_ Arthur thought_, Like what would my father do to Merlin? And what would other people will think of us?_

_Then there's also that slight issue of, _Arthur let out another sigh, _of what Merlin thinks of me. _That's when Merlin chose to speak again, and Arthur was very glad Gaius had left them alone. For the next three words Merlin had said left Arthur no choice but to bend down and place a much-longed kiss upon the brunette's lips. "I love you too," Arthur whispered back after pulling away. Merlin opened his eyes suddenly. "Arthur?" The blonde smiled at Merlin's flustered look. He bent down again, giving the brunette a slight but affectionate peck on the lips. "Merlin."

* * *

A/N: Ohayo! I just realised something! I am terribly bad at keeping my word, so I won't announce the next time I will post. Instead, I will just say that the next chapter will be here soon. How soon I don't know. But one thing I can promise is a lot of fun for the next chpt!

Reason/Excuse for why the so late update: writer's block. I had a really hard time phrasing Arthur's thoughts without making them sound too childish. Also thx for the suggestions! And the comments! I am soo happy that so many people are actually reading my story so far! Oh yay!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:Woooho! I am actually really excited about this. Or maybe I am just pumped up because I read an unusually amazing fic before writing this. Stilll! ^_^

OOOH. Trigger Warning here! Graphic smut ppl. So be warned.

* * *

Merlin's POV (sorta leans into Arthur's later on)

Merlin awoke to the sun on his face. It must've well past in the morning considering how bright and warm his room was. He turned his head to look at the empty space of his bed that could've been occupied by someone else, if only it hadn't been for Gaius' unusual tendency to barge in people's lives at the wrong time.

The warlock sighed in frustration and embarrassment, while recalling last night's events.

_Arthur had somehow apparated in Merlin's bedchamber the night before. When Merlin came to reality from his nightmares, he was met with Arthur's gaze. If the warlock hadn't been surprised at seeing the prince by his side, then he most certainly was when Arthur had dipped his head to meet Merlin's lips. After pulling away, the blonde had whispered Merlin's name in his ear reassuringly_.

_From that, Merlin understood what Arthur had tried to tell him. He looked at the blonde, smiling as his heart filled itself with an overflowing joy and relief. He wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck, to pull him closer. "I thought, you hated me for…" his eyes drifted away from the blonde's. "I thought so too," Arthur whispered, jokingly. "But, I realized how wrong it was for me to try to push you away."_

_Merlin pulled them into another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the previous. When they broke apart for breath, Merlin lowered his hands from Arthur's shoulder's to the blonde's waist, shifting their position so that they were both on the bed, with Arthur on top._

_Arthur examined his position with uncertainty. Were it any other time that Arthur would've been involved in such a sensual act, the person beneath him would've been female. But Merlin's explorative hands took all such thoughts away. He looked in the brunette's deep blue eyes, taking in their beauty and sincerity. Arthur brought his hand up to the brunette's face, tracing a line from his brow down to his angular jaw._

_Merlin had closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure of the moment, his fingers under Arthur's shirt, but on his waist. Arthur's weight on top of his chest felt so real and assuring. Arthur's fingers caressing his face. Arthur's intoxicating scent. Merlin couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He opened his eyes, looking straight at the blonde, a small smile playing on his lips. "Arthur, I…" Arthur stopped Merlin midsentence with another kiss._

_This time he put more force in to it, moving fervently against the brunette's soft lips. He wrapped a fist in Merlin's cropped hair, tugging at the strands. Daringly, Arthur nipped at Merlin's lower lip, trying to gain entrance. Merlin smiled, and willingly parted his lips, letting Arthur dip in his tongue._

_Arthur slowly explored every inch of Merlin's mouth. Behind the brunette's teeth, on the ceiling of his mouth, to the awaiting warm member. On contact, they wrestled for a couple of moments, not really for dominance but more for the pleasure they gained from rubbing their tongues together. They pulled apart, gasping, Merlin's eyes clouded with lust._

_Arthur dipped his head into the crook of Merlin's neck, nipping ever so gently down the brunette's pale collarbone. He tugged at the shirt, exposing a pale elbow, only to place a couple more kisses there. Merlin chuckled._

_"What?" Arthur asked, bringing his face back up at Merlin's. "Nothing. It just… tickles." "Then I'll stop," the blonde said, shifting his position slightly. Merlin's eyes widened, thinking Arthur might leave, and secured his hands more tightly around the blonde's waist, eliciting a slight gasp from the blonde. "Don't stop," Merlin said, urgency in his voice. "I need you…" Arthur chuckled. "If you say so," Arthur's voice had dropped a tone lower._

_The prince grabbed Merlin's wrists, lifting them over their heads. With one hand holding them in place, he bent down again, cupping Merlin's chin with his free hand, and went back to ravaging the brunette._

_He started with Merlin's forehead, leaving breathy kisses all the way down to his collarbone, where he nipped and sucked on the bone. Merlin let out a breathy moan of utter pleasure. Arthur stopped with a satisfying pop, examining the small bruise he left._

_He then let go of Merlin's wrists, and grabbed the hem of Merlin's shirt, tugging at it suggestively. The brunette unconsciously arched his back, letting the shirt come off completely. Arthur discarded it on the floor, while his eyes never left the sight before him._

_Merlin's lean torso was now freely displayed before Arthur's eyes. The pale skin, the perk nipples. The curly strands of hair that started at the top of his chest and grew darker below the brunette's waistband. It was all so tempting._

_Arthur had almost lowered his hands to touch Merlin's irresistible skin, when the door handle turned and the door creaked open. Both men had snapped out of their daze, and turned to look at the now wide open door, holding their breath._

Merlin felt his face heat again at the mere thought of being caught in such a situation. He covered his face with his blanket just as he had did the night before after Arthur had left too with a flushed face. He covered his whole head under the blanket upon remembering Gaius' horrified and amused face in the doorway. _God, how am I going to face him now in the morning?_

What was even worse was that after Arthur had successfully escaped the highly uncomfortable moment, Gaius had had the actual impudence of remaining in Merlin's chamber to ask him if his head had still hurt. Merlin highly doubted Gaius had still been concerned about his well-being at the time, and found it more likely that the physician took way too much enjoyment out of teasing the warlock.

Of course, Merlin hadn't given him the privilege of doing so. He had forced the physician out of his bedchamber, and bolted the door, not wanting to see the old man interrupt anything anymore. That night he had trouble falling back asleep. Merlin wouldn't have minded sleep with nightmares, just as long as it took his mind of Gaius' intervention, and his thoughts upon what would've happened with Arthur in his bed if the old man hadn't intervened. Merlin couldn't only shiver with delight at the thought of Arthur's hands on his body, and his lips against his.

Merlin let the blanket fall off his face, enjoying the sun on his face and visualizing Arthur in his mind. He sighed again, in utter bliss at how things had turned out between them. A knock on the door sent Merlin out his thought bubble and back to reality. He turned to look at Gaius poking his head in the chamber.

"Now you knock," Merlin muttered, feeling annoyed with the old man. Gaius only smirked at the warlock. "Merlin! Do get up now! Breakfast has gone cold and you're late for your chores!" Gaius told the brunette off with a tone of amusement in his voice. Merlin stood up, and sighed. Maybe things between him and Arthur had changed by a lot, but life in Camelot seemed to run as usual without anybody's concern.

The warlock sat down at the table, poking at his food. He took a bite out of the dry bread, and watched Gaius sit down in front of him on the other side of the table. He swallowed. "I swear," choking slightly on the stale breadcrumbs before continuing, "If you even think about mentioning this aloud to anyone, especially and including me, I will…" Merlin stopped, wondering what he could threaten Gaius with. "Yes?" Gaius cocked up an eyebrow, grinning at the warlock's empty threat. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not going to make your life any easier than it is now. Trust me," Merlin said, nodding, as if it made it more convincing.

He sat up, abandoning his half-eaten breakfast. Stretching he said, "I think I will go to attend my chores now. Good bye Gaius, and don't forget about what I said. I mean it." Merlin left with a finger pointing at the physician's laughing face. "Certainly, whatever you say," Gaius laughed out loud at the empty room. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Merlin?"

…

"Come in," Arthur spoke monotonously, not glancing up from the parchment in his hands to check who had knocked. But when he felt hands on his hips, he had no choice but to look up. Startled as he was, he still had the decency to smile at the man behind him. "Merlin," he whispered, turning around to face the brunette properly. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, touching foreheads. "Better, now that I am here…" Merlin whispered back, closing his eyes, relaxing into the touch.

"I forgot to ask yesterday," Merlin heard Arthur's voice reverberate in his head, "But I guess I didn't need to, considering how excited you were." Merlin could almost feel the blonde smirking now, that's how close they were. He then hummed in response to Arthur's tease, not really caring anymore about anything.

"I was lonely after you had left," Merlin finally said, dropping a hint. "Did Gaius say something about us?" Arthur didn't even notice the suggestive tones Merlin used. "Arthur, I am so not in the mood for this," Merlin retorted, snapping his eyes open, staring directly into the blonde's.

Arthur felt his breath hitch as he fell enraptured by the brunette's blue orbs. "Then," the blonde's voice was suddenly dangerously quiet, "What are you in the mood for?" "This," Merlin breathed, before he closed the little space that was still left between them.

This time neither wanted to go slow and easy. They both knew what they wanted, and that was to continue last night's interrupted events to satisfy both their prolonged needs. Kissing feverishly and in their urgency to sate their lust, Merlin found himself pushed up against a wall, with Arthur's hands tangled in his hair. The brunette had his arms wrapped loosely around Arthur's waist once more, feeling under the prince's shirt at the taut muscles.

They both gasped as their hardened manhoods brushed against each other. At the newly found pleasure of contact between each other, both men accordingly increased the friction, thrusting and kissing sloppily simultaneously. Merlin had wrapped a leg around Arthur's waist, giving them both better access.

Arthur had dropped his hands to Merlin's behind, groping at his butt cheeks, enjoying the reactions he was getting. Merlin pulled away from Arthur's hungry mouth, only to hide his face in Arthur's shoulder, moaning. Then blonde suddenly stopped grinding his hips against Merlin's, despite the brunette's obvious whimpers of annoyance at the interruption.

Arthur smiled at Merlin's neediness. He leaned in, kissing Merlin softly at first, while his hands found the hem of the brunette's shirt. Arthur paused, pulling the shirt off, and resumed back to kissing the warlock. He splayed one hand across Merlin's abdomen, eliciting a delightful sigh from both of them.

Merlin lifted his body higher, to get more of Arthur's fingers against his skin. Arthur complied, and rubbed a coarse hand over the brunette's stomach, earning him a shiver accompanied with another stifled moan.

He started massaging his way up the brunette's torso, and when his hands reached the small erect buds, he gave them an experimental tweak. The reaction was quite surprising. Merlin's whole body jerked back, gasping. Arthur looked at the sheepish expression on Merlin's face, wondering how to proceed next.

Without much thinking, Arthur lowered his lips to one of the buds. Merlin felt his breath catch as he waited for Arthur's next move. The brunette shivered at the warm breath against his sensitive skin. Arthur smiled, looking up into Merlin's clouded eyes, as he parted his lips. He felt Merlin squirm under his weight. That's when Arthur enclosed his lips against the small bud.

Merlin's hands found Arthur's messy hair, as Arthur sucked at his sensitive skin. He bucked his hips all of a sudden, as Arthur nipped him, eliciting grunts from both men as their manhoods touched again. Then Arthur did the unexpected. He placed a hand over the brunette's groin, palming it through the fabric.

Merlin went rigid at the sudden touch. He clasped his arms tightly around the blonde's thick neck, moaning gutturally, meanwhile thrusting his clothed erection in Arthur's hand. Arthur rubbed his fingers deftly along the length, while his other hand crossed the boundaries of the waistband by loosening the knot, letting the pants fall down.

Merlin felt suddenly quite conscious of his naked body, especially with his cheeks flushing hotter by the instant. "Arthur…," the brunette breathed into his lover's ear. Arthur hummed, he too feeling the moment change slightly. But that didn't stop the blonde from reaching into the other's undergarment for direct contact.

Merlin clenched his fists in Arthur's hair, while struggling hard to not alert the whole castle of the utter pleasure he was currently experiencing. Breathing heavily, Arthur knelt before his manservant, loosening the brunette's manhood from its constricting garment.

A wave of worry and nervousness collapsed over Merlin._ What is Arthur doing down ther_— "Nghh! God! Arthur!" Merlin gasped out loud, as he felt an unfamiliar warmth enclose his length. He continued to moan out profanities at his surprise at how incredible it felt, and at how forward Arthur was about pleasing Merlin.

Arthur, never having done this before, was incredibly aroused at hearing how much Merlin enjoyed his sudden spur of action. And he had to admitted, even though this was unusually submissive of the prince, he actually enjoyed the tasted and feel of the brunette's length in his mouth. And truthfully, ever since Arthur had accepted his feelings for the warlock, he had also stopped thinking straight. Especially now, with a leaking cock in his mouth, which he couldn't help but lap up the juices.

Merlin bucked his hips at the feel of Arthur's mouth tightening around his manhood. He felt something tighten in his stomach, which told him he was getting close to releasing. "Arthur…" he grunted, his eyes rolling backwards. Just as Arthur was about to give his manservant one last long hard suck, there was a knock on the door.

The jolt of surprise from Arthur as he parted with the brunette's length sent Merlin into an uncontrollable orgasm. Despite his attempts to cover his ecstatic grunts with his hands, one loud final moan escaped his lips, as his seed sprayed all over the blonde's face.

The door to the chamber opened, and Arthur hastily shoved Merlin and himself behind the closest wardrobe. Merlin somehow still had his neckerchief tied around his neck. They both hurriedly untied it, and Merlin helped Arthur clean off his face and fix his hair to look somewhat more presentable, or less like he had just given his manservant a rather incredible oral service. Before Arthur turned around to go see who the intruder was, he kissed the brunette, and placed a finger to his lips. Merlin nodded obligingly, still high from his orgasm, as he watched his lover disappear around the corner.

* * *

A/N:OKKKKKK!

That was amazing. I had never had more fun writing such a delicious chapter! Oh yess. I have to admit it was pretty hard writing this, not only because I was mostly really turned on while visualizing the whole scene unfold before my very eyes, but I wanted to phrase it differently. I wanted to make it amazing. And yes. I think it turned out realllllly well.

Any comments, suggestions, whatever, just msg me. I would be more than happy to listen to them.

Also special thx to a friend of mine who gave me a couple ideas on how to write this. Thx for helping me out!

Also I want to thank everyone who commented on my story so far. And no, don't worry. It doesn't end here, but if you guys want to, you can. But I'll still be writing this.

One last thing; this week I have exam week, so I won't have a lot of time to work on the nxt chpt, even though I sacrificed a lot of studying for this. But yh.

Thx again!

*hugs* XXX BB


End file.
